Phoenix Theatre, Toronto
Phoenix Theatre, Toronto is an unofficial Duran Duran live album, recorded during ''The All You Need Is Now Tour'' at the Phoenix Concert Theatre in Toronto, ON, Canada on 25 April 2011 About the album The album is an incomplete recording of Duran Duran's performance at the Phoenix Concert Theatre, a 1,100 capacity venue located at 410 Sherbourne Street in Toronto. This was the first Canadian show of the tour. Almost two and a half years after performing the Montreal show on 10 December 2008, Duran Duran returned to Canada for this first Canadian show of the tour, staged in the country's largest city. The audience rawed when the lights of the theatre went out at 9:30pm. Nick Rhodes was first out on stage, who began the 100-minute show by playing an intro on his keyboards. The rest of the band followed one by one and once fully assembled, Duran Duran launched into "Planet Earth". "Hungry Like the Wolf was next and Simon Le Bon said "Thanks for having us in your lovely city, in your beautiful country. It's nice to get out of the USA sometimes". On tour in support of their thirteenth studio album, All You Need Is Now, the title track was the first of six songs taken from the album during the evening. Le Bon talked about how in Chicago they tried to get the crowd to hold up their cell phones, but nobody wanted to waste their battery. At that moment a fan threw her cell phone on stage, to which the singer replied "You don't have to give me your phone dear, who's is this?" It was then returned to it's owner. As the audience held their cell phones high, Le Bon commented "It's like walking out into the galaxy." He then strapped an acoustic guitar on his shoulder and the band performed "Leave A Light On". Preceding the encore break was "Rio", which featured horn playing from Simon Willescroft. The band returned and before playing "The Reflex", Le Bon talked about filming the music video in Toronto at the Maple Leaf Gardens show back in 1984 and how it changed their lives. Concluding the night was a 16-minute version of "Girls On Film", that featured band intros with a short snippet of Lady Gaga's "Poker Face". Just before departing the stage John Taylor stated "As long as you keep coming back, we'll keep coming back". The bootleg is incomplete, missing "All You Need Is Now", "Safe" and "Sunrise" from the setlist. Duran Duran continued the tour the following evening, playing Le National show in Montreal, Canada on 26 April 2011. Track listing Disc 1 #"Planet Earth" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"Being Followed" #"Notorious" #"Leave A Light On" #"Friends of Mine" #"Blame the Machines" #"The Chauffeur" Disc 2 #"Ordinary World" #"Girl Panic!" #"Careless Memories" #"Rio" #"The Reflex" #"Girls on Film" Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - saxophone Credits *Photos by Mandrs and Zebriana. *Thanks to Faceman. *Cover sleeve by Romanduran, 2011. See also *Duran Duran - 2011 Bootleg CDs *2011 - 25 April: Toronto, ON (Canada) Category:Live albums Category:Unofficial albums Category:Romanduran